Conquering Time
by Amy.L.Britten
Summary: (Based on the TV show The Frankenstein Chronicles) A modern day witch named Elsie finds her sister murdered, something in the time line has changed and to return the future back to how it was before, she has to go back hundreds of years to when Mary Shelley's Frankenstein book was released, inspiring a serial killer to recreate the story. Will she stop them or will she die trying.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

So this story is based around the TV show The Frankenstein Chronicles. I couldn't find the header for it but it is based around the story Frankenstein by Mary Shelley. Hopefully a few of you have seen the show and if not I highly recommend it! All the characters belong to the show except from Elsie.

Let me know your thoughts!

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter One.**

Walking through London's Whitechapel wasn't exactly my ideal Friday night. I'd rather be in a club right now, dancing away with a vodka cranberry, a sheen of sweat rolling down my body and the music blaring so loudly in my ears I can't even think. As I walked, I wrapped my tan overcoat tighter around my petite frame, my scarf blowing over my shoulder in the bitter cold winter breeze as a cloud of white air left my lips – showing how truly cold this night really was.

"Had to be tonight…" I hissed as I checked my watch – walking a little faster to an old shop door with a dimly lit LED sign on the front. "Jenna open up!" I banged against the door repeatedly until it creaked open, my eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion. "Jenna…?" I pressed my palm against the wood, a cold shiver running down my spine as my senses began to peak. "I'm not playing this game." I edged further inside, the candle light sending flickering shadows down the hall which really intensified the danger lingering in the atmosphere. Something just wasn't right, the room felt colder than usual and that only meant one thing.

"Shit…" I ran forward, pushing through the beaded curtain to step into the shop. "Jenna?!" I called as I gazed around the darkness, my eyes struggling to adjust to the little light as I frantically searched for my sister.

"Where the hell are you…" I breathed, turning on my phones torch light and scanning the room. This wasn't like her, she didn't play these games. "Jenna come on… Stop this…" I walked toward the counter, my foot steps echoing in the eerie silence. It wasn't the sight that I discovered first, it was the sweet metallic scent of blood. I took a moment to prepare before I leaned over the counter top, my hands shaking as I held the phone up to illuminate the scene in front of me.

"No…" I immediately leapt over, dropping my phone in a puddle of blood as I landed beside my sisters lifeless body, her throat cut from ear to ear and her heart missing. This couldn't be happening, how could anyone do this? The runes carved into the doors and walls made it impossible for anyone to step inside this space with the intent to harm, the only way they could get around the spell was if they were dead. I looked down at her tortured face as the tears rolled down my cheeks, my shakey hand pressing against her cold cheek.

"I'm so sorry…" I brought her hand to my lips, kissing her icy fingers that used to bear so much warmth. "Who did this to you…"

"You know who Elsie…" I lifted my gaze to see my sisters soul standing over me, she was still wearing the same clothes but it was her eyes that told me that this was her ghost, as her eyes that used to be so full of life were now shadowed with in darkness and death.

"But they've been dead for hundreds of years…" I whispered, grabbing my phone and cleaning it on my scarf before placing it in my pocket. "How can we be sure this isn't some copy cat?" I slowly stood from my crouched position to be face to face with her, my heart sinking and my rage burning.

"Don't be so naive Elsie. The time line has been changed, someone's meddled with it and if you don't fix this…" she paused, placing her hands in mine. "Then everything will begin to crumble, they cannot be allowed to kill again – you know what will happen."

"Jenna if I got here sooner... I could've helped..."

She shook her head and pulled me into an embrace which I couldn't feel, yes I could see her but souls are able to walk this earth before choosing to move on, but they do not possess the ability to touch or be heard to those who are not of certain blood. Even me, I can see and hear the dead but I cannot feel them – even when at moments like this...I really wish I could.

"This isn't your fault but you must fix this. Take my book and bag, you must go back to find and stop history from changing." Urgency filled her voice and I shook my head.

"Jenna, mother did that a long time ago and she never made it back… What if I'm not strong enough?" My hands began to shake and she gazed back at me with the same green eyes I have.

"You are the strongest of us all and when you fix this… I'll be here waiting." She kissed my cheek and pulled away to stand beside her belongings. "You have to go now, you don't have much of the full moon left."

I nodded, gazing at my sister one last time before I grabbed her things and walked toward the door.

"Oh and Elsie?"

I paused, looking over and my sister. "Yes?"

"Don't die."

I gave her a short nod before stepping back out into the night, the moon reflecting off the wet cobbled streets as I ran back towards the tube, I didn't have much time and if I was going back… I needed a few things first.

* * *

I burst into my flat, slamming the door shut with my foot as I ran into my living room and pulled up the rug revealing the magic witches circle carved into the wooden flooring.

"Step one…" I clicked my fingers and the candles and fireplace sparked before lighting completely. That was always a fun party trick, my father never approved but he never approved of my choices in life – he always said I was wasting my potential.

"Step two… Clothes…" I walked into my bedroom, a small meow from Luna caught my attention. "Okay don't look at me like that, you know I don't have a choice." Another meow escaped from her fluffy black body and I rolled my eyes, a deep sigh escaping me. "Luna if I don't then my sister stays dead, the world will change and not in the good way." I opened my wardrobe and pulled out an old dusty trunk, dumping it on the faded antique chaise lounge. I needed to travel back in clothes that fitted the century, only problem I had was this particular century women only wore dresses and nothing else. I shuddered and pulled out one of the dresses, my face screwing up as I looked at the small holes covering it.

"Dammit Luna, your job is to deal with the bloody mice." I growled and she just walked over and jumped into the box, playing around in the ribbon. I always thought that if I was going to be a witch, I may as well be the cliché – I even have a pointy hat and a broom in my cupboard. "What am I supposed to wear now? I can't wear what I'm wearing now I'll stick out like a sore thumb."

Luna jumped out the box and walked into the hall, scratching at the storage closet. "That's dads stuff baby." She meowed and I picked her up, opening the door. You see, witches and warlocks have been around for a long time – I myself may look twenty five but I've been around since the early twentieth century and my father for even longer… that was until he died last year. My eyes began to fill and I placed her on the floor, taking out one of his old jackets, trousers, shirt and waist coat. They still smelled like him...

I stood there for a moment reminiscing before I pulled myself out the day dream, moving quickly to my room to change into his clothes, rolling up the trouser legs a few times and tucking in the shirt before buttoning up the thick woollen waistcoat. "I hope I make you proud dad…" I pull on my leather lace up boots, my scruffy pair and take out one of his hats, tucking my braided red hair into the scarf before placing it on my head.

"I'll get her back… I promise."

I steppes into the circle with a bag packed with necessities tightly in my hand. "You know where the food is Luna, I'll try and be back as quick as I can."

The flames began to brighten as I started to chant in Latin – the circle beneath me glowing a bright green. Going back so far wasn't going to be easy, I was going to be weakened for a few days and I needed to find the man who I knew could help me, without him the whole journey would be redundant. Only he can do what needs to be done when the time comes and my job was to help him get there.

I finished the spell and bright white light filled the room – wind circling around me faster and faster until I couldn't see or hear anything. I gripped my bag tighter and held onto my fathers hat, my eyes closing as the light became to unbearable to look at. Once the wind had stopped and the silence was now replaced with the sounds of carriages being drawn and the hum of chatter, I opened my eyes, gazing around at nineteenth century London.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow…" I breathed, this was certainly different to my time, don't get me wrong I was around when we didn't have all the technology we have no but this is definitely not what I'm used to. The houses were all pressed together with rags in the windows instead of curtains, many of the doors had gaps in them so the winter wind could easily enter and create a strong cold draft. Not only that but the smell of the city was terrible, it smelt so strongly of sewage and something I couldn't quite put my finger on, that was until my emerald eyes observed a small family who were not looking well, their were eyes sunken, their skin ashy and pale and I truly believed that if a strong enough breeze came along – they'd just shatter completely.

"A plague wasn't meant for this time… Not yet…" I whispered, my eyes trailing to see two men load sheet wrapped corpses onto the back of a rickety horse drawn cart. This required more investigation, this could be the first part of why the time line has changed and if I don't figure out where this plague is coming from – most of if not all of this square would be dead. I waited a moment as a group of men passed, stinking of beer before I stepped out of the shadow of the alley, my already cold fingers pulling up the collar of my fathers jacket to help conceal my face from any prying eyes.

"Pardon me!" I called, trying to deepen my voice as I jogged over the partially cobbled square, my boots splashing in the mud. "Sir?" I pressed up onto my tip-toes and tapped the man on the shoulder who was placing the corpse on the pile as if it was nothing. I waited a moment, my eyes locked onto the small child's hand, it's finger tips blue as it escaped from underneath the yellow sheet.

"Have you got a body that needs moving?" He asked as he turned around, his blue eyes looking me up and down as I turned my gaze from the pile of bodies and onto the man in front of me. There was something about him that felt familiar, usually I could read a persons history through touch but as my powers are dulled – I couldn't do much more than ask questions.

"Thankfully not…" I paused, the smell of the dead wafting over as a breeze rustled the sheet, instantly increasing the urge to vomit. "Could you just tell me when this plague began?"

The mans eyebrows raised before his partner moved to stand beside him, butting in to our conversation. "The plague began a few weeks ago now, most of pie street have been affected."

I nodded slowly at this information, my fist clenching in my pocket as I tried to control my irritation. This plague wasn't meant to hit here yet and the fact it's only at Pie street tells me that it's currently controlled in this zone. As I stood there wondering what to ask next, I could hear the coughing from the inside the nearest home. Three chalk lines marking the front of the door, showing others how many of the infected are inside, I looked down at the next house and again two more marks were on the door, one on the next and four on the one after that.

"This is all wrong…" I breathed, watching the two of the men turn away and climb the cart without another word. "Wait!" I ran to the side and jumped up onto the step beside the shorter one. "Sir, may I join you? I won't ask for payment…"

"Spence…" His friend warned and I narrowed my eyes at him, his scarf slightly loose on his neck which revealed a scar. Immediately my eyes locked onto it and I think he realised because he shoved me back with quite an amount of force which caused my boot to slip in the mud before I fell backwards into it completely.

"Oh real nice!" I screamed back as they moved off, my ass cold in the sloppy dirt as the wet mud seeped into my clothes. "Damn it…" I got up and wiped my hands on my thighs, grumbling under my breath as I walked down the street and ignored the raised eyebrows and mutterings of people who witnessed the event. I needed to find the man who sees the dead, the man who is actually dead… I didn't know how I was going to do that because he wasn't brought back with magic, he was brought back with science and that's a lot harder for me to track. I hissed as a breeze whipped at my clothes, my eyes narrowing as I tucked the jacket tighter around my frame as I rounded a corner, bumping straight into a strong chest before clattering down into some old wooden crates.

"Ow…" I groaned, lying on the cold ground covered in trash, wondering whether or not I actually wanted to get back up. So far this has been hell, I don't even know if I've been here an hour and I've already been pushed over twice.

"Oh my deepest apologies Ma'am."

Ma'am? He couldn't know that unless… I lifted my gaze to my hat which was currently on the floor beside him rather than where it should be. "It's my fault, no apology necessary." He extended his hand and I took it, allowing him to pull me to my feet.

"May I just ask…" he paused and it allowed me to fully study him. He was of African decent and his eyes were the deepest brown I'd ever seen, I think I could stare at them all day. He also wore a smile that created small wrinkles around the corners of his eyes and would warm any room he entered.

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing male attire?" I gazed at him for a moment, studying his navy blue uniform - he was a police officer. A Sargent at that. I tried to remember the number on his collar before he made a noise in the back of his throat, reminding me to answer.

"Oh…" Jesus, what the hell am I supposed to say here?! I panicked and looked around, my eyes catching smoke raising from a chimney. "My clothes were lost in a fire, unfortunately my fathers things were the only items to survive." I tried to look sad by lowering my eyes, tightening my grip on my bag strap in silence.

"I'm very sorry to hear that." He gave me a soft smile before bending down and picking up my hat, dusting it off before placing it on my head. "Well I just say it suits you. Just try not to bump into any more people today."

"I'll try. Thank you Sargent…?"

"Nightingale Ma'am."

"Pleasure." I smiled and he gave me a nod before continuing on his way, my eyes following him before he disappeared from view. Nice to know there are some friendly faces around here. Now I just need find somewhere to change.

* * *

After walking around and around the maze of streets, I found a small store, in the windows were beautiful dresses and suits and at this point I was so god damn cold I'd put on anything. I raised my hand and pushed open the door, a small bell ringing to alert the owner of any customer presence.

"How may I help you sir?" A petite lady with mousey brown hair stepped out from the back of the store, her eyes looking over me as I removed my hat and scarf. "Oh… my apologies miss."

"No need, I am dressed as a man so easy mistake to make."

She gave me a small smile and took a few steps forward holding out her hand. "Ester Rose."

"Elsie Clarke." I returned the smile and she spotted my wet muddy clothes.

"You look freezing, come to the back and I'll get you warmed up."

"Oh I couldn't possibly impose…"

"Please, I insist."

I nodded before following her to the back, my attention quickly focusing on a small boy who couldn't be much older than seven. I went to say something before I realised that he was no longer alive and it was that moment my heart sank – my eyes instantly looking at the mother whose son hasn't left her even in death.

"Do you live alone?" I asked as I removed my jacket and handing it over to Ester.

"I have a guest staying currently." She hung my coat before turning back to me. "You aren't from here are you?"

I blinked at her in surprise and shook my head, she was more observant that I first thought. "Not here no." She smiled and gave me a dress to put on. "Oh… I cannot wear this…"

"I don't understand?"

"It's a beautiful dress but they make it hard to do my job. Could I possibly purchase some trousers?"

"Of course…" she looked confused but she didn't push the subject further, which was good in my case because if she found that confusing, she'd probably run screaming CRAZY LADY if I told her why I was really here. "You can change here." She handed me some trousers more suited to my size and height and I gave her a small smile, my eyes glancing to the stairs as the boy followed his mother to the other room. At least I don't have that to worry about.

I pulled off the waist coat and unbraided my hair, letting it fall loosely over my back. The fire wasn't burning very well and I looked around as I removed my trousers, peeling off the muddy sticky material before clicking my fingers – causing the fire to burn brighter and let out more heat.

"Oh that is good…" I stood in my loose white shirt as close to the fire that I could bear without burning myself, it instantly began warming my bare legs and I raised my palms to ease the aching in my finger tips. I was exhausted and being in the warmth was making me realise this more. My head has been pounding since I arrived and only now it was making me feel like I could pass out at any moment. "Don't lose it now…" I swayed and pressed my hand against the fire place, my eyes blurring as I tried to stay standing. There was far too much at stake here, I couldn't allow myself to drop now.

"Miss?" A familiar deep gravely voice echoed in my ears and I turned to look at him, my eyes blinking slowly as they began to droop, his aura fluttering briefly around him before dying out completely.

"It's you…" I breathed, relief washing over me as I'd found the man I was looking for.

"Excuse me?"

I smiled and tried to take a step toward him, my knees buckling as I fought to stay standing.

"I know what you are…"

His eyes widened and I kept on my feet by gripping onto the edge of the bed that was beside me.

"I'm here to help…" I fought so hard to keep the darkness out of my mind but it shadows were spreading more and more and I couldn't keep them back anymore.

"How can you know?" He walked over to me and I just gave him a small smile, my eyes rolling back as I dropped. Before I fell into deep unconsciousness I felt strong arms catch me, lifting me up and placing me onto the bed.

"Miss..?" his voice cut through my mind and I gazed up at him a moment, placing my hand on his cheek.

"You aren't the monster you think you are…" I whispered, my eyes fluttering shut before the darkness consumed me completely.


	3. Chapter 3

_I was sinking, deeper and deeper and no matter how much I kicked I couldn't reach the surface, it was as if I was being dragged down by an imaginable source – pulling me further and further into the darkest parts of my mind. For a while I was surrounded by nothing, I couldn't feel or see anything. It was as if I was in limbo, stuck in between death and life itself. I was beginning to wonder how long I'd be here for until images began to flicker around me like an old movie. I blinked at the light, my eyes focusing on what was actually being shown to me, it was my mother – running from the darkness that she went back in time to fight._

" _Mum!" I screamed, my arms and legs flailing in the darkness until I was drawn into the vision, my feet glued to the ground as two figures cornered her. "Mum do something!" I screamed and screamed at her but she couldn't hear me, I tried to get to her but my body was frozen on the spot. My father never told me how she died, I know from what my sister told me that she went back in time to stop something that would change the world but the scene in front of me now reveals that it was two men that she went to fight, I couldn't see their faces and their clothes suggest that they were probably a century after than the one I was currently in. As they got closer I saw the blood-stained blades reflect in the late afternoon sun, my eyes widening as I watched her plead for mercy._

" _No!"_

 _I was pulled up before I saw the rest, lifting up through the darkness and bursting to the surface of consciousness before I was shrouded in a bright white light._

* * *

The blackness of the night swallowed everything save a yellow flicker of a candle on the far side of the room, my eyes focused on it in a desperate attempt to slow my breathing. I rolled onto my back, my shirt sticking to me as sweat covered every inch of my body, I could still hear my heart beat as it echoed in my mind, my brain struggling to understand the images I just saw.

"Miss?"

I didn't even hear the door open or the man approach, I could barely see his face in this light and I don't even know how to deal with him with what just went on.

"Miss are you alright?"

"I don't know..." I whispered as I sat up, crossing my legs beneath me as I rubbed my hands against face. "Your friend Spence calls you by a different name, what is it really?" I asked, trying to distract myself as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood, walking to the small table which held the wash bowl filled with water.

"John Marlott." His voice became quiet as if he didn't want anyone else to hear and I looked at him in the mirror, cupping the water in my hands before splashing it over my face. "You said I'm not a monster but if you know what I am, then you must know that what you spoke was untrue."

I rubbed more water on the back of my neck before pressing a cloth along my skin to dry it, taking a moment to relax. "You aren't a monster John. The person who did this to you is the monster."

I turned to face him, catching his gaze lingering on the tattoos on my thighs.

"You know of Daniel Harvey?" He almost spat those words, my eyebrows raising as I shook my head.

"I don't know their names, I know their aura. That's how I knew it was you I was looking for."

John took a step forward, handing me the trousers that Esther gave me earlier. "Thank you." I smiled and took the trousers, pulling them on quickly before buttoning them up. These fit me much better, slimmer in the leg and stops just on my ankle.

"What do you mean by aura?" He was close to me now and I looked up at his face, looking at the scarf that hid the scars he was so ashamed of.

"An aura is a non-physical field of energy that surrounds a person. Each aura is completely unique and can reveal a lot about the individual." I sat down on the edge of the bed as he moved to make tea.

"And what does mine tell you?"

I raised my gaze from the floor, surprised that was the question he asked. Most people who I tell about my clairvoyance usually asks how I can see them not what I can see. "Yours is mixed..."

I grabbed my boots and socks, pulling them on before he handed me a cup of tea which didn't look terribly appealing. "Mixed how?"

"Most people's auras have the underlying colour of silver, it represents life but you..."

"Don't as I'm not alive."

I nodded and he sighed, taking a seat next to me. "But I can see you are a good man John. You haven't had it easy and I can see you are only trying to help others, even if you do want revenge." I paused, sipping the tea. It wasn't the best but it'll do. "I'd want the same if I were in the same position."

He didn't say anything but study me, I could feel his gaze trail from the top of my head to the end of my boots. "Are you some kind of witch?"

And there it was, the question I've been waiting for him to ask. "Not some kind, I am. But I need your word, I can't have people knowing what I am." I gazed into his eyes and he gazed back, not wavering as he replied.

"You have my word."

"Thank you..." I stood, my cheeks warming under his gaze as I opened my bag, searching for my spare shirt. "Could you possibly..."

"Of course." He stood and turned away as I removed the shirt, pulling on the fresh one and quickly doing it up and tucking it in.

"You can turn around now." I grabbed my father's coat and pulled it on, wrapping my thick scarf round my neck before placing the hat on my head and leaving my hair loose. I don't care if people look now, I had a job to do and first thing on the agenda was to figure out where this plague was coming from.

"Why will you not wear a dress?" He questioned as he put on his jacket and hat.

"Because trying to run in a dress is extremely difficult." I opened the door to the front part of the store with John following right behind me.

"Where are we going?"

I turned, adjusting to the darkness – I can already feel the cold from here. "We need to find out where the plague is coming from. Your friend Spence said it's only Pie Street that's currently infected?"

"Yes, the outer streets don't seem to be getting sick."

I looked at him, turning and walking back outside into the street and immediately being greeted by the cold. "Christ..." I hissed, closing my jacket and lifting the collar.

"Is there something different the outer streets do that Pie Street don't?"

"They get their water somewhere else..." He gazed down the street and started running, my eyes following him before sprinting after him, the white air leaving my lips in a cloud as I rush to keep up.

"John!" I yelled after him as he turned a corner, my feet skidding before I tumbled forward after him – luckily remaining on my feet as I entered the square.

"Seriously... Little more warning would've been nice." I breathed, stopping beside him as he pushed the water pump over with a huge amount of strength. "That was impressive..."

"It's in the water, that's why everyone round here is sick! You all need to leave! Get away from here!" John started to shout at the crowd around us, only problem he was failing to understand was that the people he was seeing were those who have already succumbed to the plague and have died. I rushed over to him, grabbing both his arms and forcing him to face me.

"John! These people are dead! Whatever you need to do to fix this and prevent more lives being taken, then do it! I'll do something with the pipes but I'm not going down there..." I looked at the ladder which disappeared into the darkness and into the water below, my eyes watching him as he moved toward it and slipped down below.

"Tell me what you see!" I crouch down beside the pipe and took out my pen knife, carving symbols into it that will purify the water and prevent any more disease. It should with this final rune help slowly heal those infected to, although if they are too close to death it won't save them.

"There's a body down here! It's been tied down!"

"Ew..." I muttered before leaning over the hole, the smell hitting me. "Get it up here!" A small amount of vomit rose in my throat and I moved away, my eyes watering as I pressed my lips closed. I stood, my copper waves blowing softly in the breeze as I gaze around to make sure we don't have any peering eyes watching us. The last thing I need is someone seeing me carving those runes into the metal, asking questions, spreading rumours. I shivered in the breeze as John emerged out of the hole, the body thrown onto the cobbles beside it – the decomposed flesh barely sticking to the bone.

"Jesus..."

I covered my face with my scarf, it wasn't the fear of getting sick that worried me as I can't catch diseases like that, it was the fact that the body had been rotting down there for god knows how long and it was putrid.

"There's a tattoo on his arm, he was in the navy."

I took a few tentative steps forward, my eyes studying the tattoo before nodding. "I can trace that, give me a few hours and I can trace exactly where this man came from."

"You can do that?"

John looked up at me as he wiped his hands on his trousers, my gaze lifting to look into his.

"I'm already doing it. You just can't see it."

I turn away and chant some in Latin, repeating it three times before I turn back around, a gasp of surprise leaving my lips. John was extremely close to me now, so close that I had to tilt my head back to look at his face.

"Everyone leaves a trail, with the right spell I can see the last place they were before they died."

John just looked down at me, his blue eyes curious with a hint of suspicion. "Can you see it now?" Even though the man was dead I could still feel his breath on my cheeks.

"I can..."

"Then let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

I found the darkness strange. Living in the heart of a city, I had grown used to having the warming, orange glow of streetlamps outside my window, shop stores illuminating the path with their bright LED signs and the traffic flashing by every few seconds as taxi's and buses made their usual nightly pick-ups. I've never experienced darkness like this before, it clung to you like a blanket and even the millions of clear and bright stars didn't seem to filter down enough to make any difference.

"Are we near?"

Johns gravelly voice drew my thoughts back to the present, my emerald eyes shadowed beneath my hat lifting to look at the face of a very tired man.

"Just around the corner." I whispered back, gazing over the edge of the harbor wall – my faint reflection in the murky water staring back at me.

"Where have you come from Miss Clarke?"

I turned the corner, stopping outside an old abandoned warehouse of some sorts – Johns question still lingering in the air. "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you." I paused, pushing open the rotted wooden door to reveal a large open space filled with trash and rubble. "You can call me Elsie, I think we're past such formalities now, don't you?"

John nodded and walked ahead of me as I searched around the room. "This is where the trail ends..." My voice echoed in the hollow space and I stumbled slightly on the uneven floor, John immediately extending his arm to stabilize me.

"Careful."

I gave him a small smile, the air suddenly turning colder which I honestly didn't think was possible. "The dead are in here... Quite a number of them too." A shiver trailed down my spine and I trembled, my arms crossing over my chest as my eyes followed John down a small hall which held a single door at the end.

"John... I don't think..." I moved to stop him but he'd already had the door open, revealing a pile of rotting plague ridden bodies in the center of the room.

"This is where he came from..." He called, kneeling down to observe one of the sailor's tattoos, the same one from the man we found earlier.

"How can someone just dump a person like this..." I stood in the door way, queasiness taking hold of me. "It's wrong..." I looked down at John as he stood, his eyes glued to the space behind me, his face turning pale. "What's wrong?" I blinked at him, the cold intensifying against my skin as if ice was being pressed against every inch it.

"The dead...?" I asked and he simply nodded, my boot crunching on the floor as I slowly turned – my eyes widening as a large group of I'd say twenty of more all stood together. "Wow..."

"We've got to go." John took my arm and lead me forward, the group of the dead parting as we made our way through the crowd. I've never seen so many of the dead in one place before – I was struggling to keep them all out, if I touched one then I'd see their life and that can take it out of you, let alone a crowd like this. John would need to carry me home.

"So, we know this is where they got the body but how do we link this to Harvey?" I asked as we stepped into a clear space, my eyes on the door as we made for the exit.

"I don't know that yet..." He paused, looking down at me. "But we will find out."

* * *

Arriving at the pub only provided me with relief, the cold was starting to get to me and the interaction with the dead was still clinging to me like a leech. John just remained close to my side as I received a few curious glances and I was not in the mood for any more 'Why are you dressed like that?' questions.

"Drink?"

He looked down at me and I removed my hat, my hand raising to run my fingers through my hair. "Yes please. I'll get a seat." He nodded and I moved to the bench closest to the fire, my eyes narrowing at it as its embers began to fade. "Seriously... How anyone survived in this century without dying of hypothermia is beyond me." I hissed, slumping in the seat. I already wanted to go home, I needed a bath – I wanted central heating and decent food, trying to sustain myself under these circumstances is extremely difficult.

"Here." John slid the metal cup toward me and I smiled my thanks, wrapping my fingers around it before bringing it to my lips.

"So what's our next step?"

I took a sip and my eyes widened, a gag forming as I forced the liquid down. "Jesus Christ, what is this?" I wiped my lips with my sleeve, disgust written all over my face.

"It's beer, what's wrong with it?" He looked at me with raised brows, leaning over and taking a sip of mine. "It tastes fine."

"That's..." I paused, pointing at it with my nose shriveling. "That's not fine..." It tasted as if it was beer a long time ago, but was left to grow some other additional properties before being served. I nudged the rest of it toward him. "You can have mine."

"You need to drink something."

"I'll get some water when we're home." I muttered, the last remaining heat from the fire dying out completely. "Damned fire..."

"Someone will light it in time." He sat back, his head turning as his friend Spence walked over to him.

"Who's the girl?" He asked as he sat down, his eyes studying my attire.

"This is Elsie."

I gave him a nod before I stuck my hand in my pocket so I could click my fingers together, I must have been a little distracted because I may have made the fire a little _too_ big and by big, I mean it practically exploded, I had to dive to the other side of the table to save my hair being singed off.

"What the hell just happened?!" The barman yelled as he pushed past a crowd of people rushing away, smacking the fire out which caught the end of their dresses and coats.

John turned his gaze to me as I sat back up beside him, adjusting my shirt back to its rightful place before I took a dive. "I was cold... And annoyed..." I muttered and he rolled his eyes, ignoring the barman as he continued to shout.

"I think I'm going to die..."

John and I leaned forward to look at Spence as he sat at the end of the table, staring at the fire.

"Spence, you aren't going to die."

"Ambrose was the last to die, I'm the last one left who is a man of God."

"And who was Ambrose?" I asked, moving to sit on the table to see him better.

"He was the reverend at the church, he was found with his throat cut and his heart missing."

I stiffened, my heart beat raising as I tried to control the images of my sister lying dead on the floor. Those simple words just crumbled me, my berlin wall shattering into tiny pieces.

"Elsie?" John pressed his hand on my knee and squeezed, "Elsie?"

"S-sorry... I need some air..." I climbed to the end of the table and grabbed my hat, placing it on my head as I pushed through the drunken crowd to the door, cold air immediately hitting me and I took it in – letting it freeze my lungs as I slid down the wall.

"Miss? Are you alright Miss?" I nodded and waved the stranger away, loosening the scarf from my throat as I fought to control my breathing. Was I having a panic attack? I haven't had one of those in years. I can't even remember how I made them stop. My ears began to ring as I gasped for a normal breath, I took my hands off my knees to see them shake – crimson blood covering them and my clothes.

"Elsie!"

I was dragged to my feet, John pressing me against the wall as he shook me to get my attention. "Elsie look at me! Just breathe!"

"There's so much blood..." I whispered and he shook me again, the cold damp wall seeping into my jacket.

"No... There's no blood. It's in your head, just focus on me."

I lifted my gaze, my head fuzzy from the hyperventilating. I did what he asked, I looked at him, I studied the lines that crossed his forehead, the shadows beneath his eyes. "John..." I took a long shaky breath as I stared deeply into his eyes as he stared back.

"There you go, nice and steady." He loosened his grip as I calmed my breathing, my head dipping as I looked at my hands. No blood. This damned journey was making me lose control, I can't focus if I was at risk of having a panic attack every time I thought about my sister.

"Is she going to be ok?" Spence asked from beside me, genuine concern in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run out like that." I breathed, adjusting my scarf before looking up at him. "Been a long day. As for you fearing death, who is it you believe is going to kill you?" I needed the distraction and him worrying about being murdered was the perfect one.

"I don't know who the killer is."

"Just be careful Spence, go home. I'll check on you later, I need to take Elsie home."

"John I'm fine..."

"I'm not asking."

I stood there in silence as the two of them spoke some more, I didn't listen to the conversation – I tried to look around at those who had intent to harm. I could, once I'm back, sneak out and carve a rune in his doorway, at least then nobody could enter if they wished to harm anyone inside.

"Come on Elsie." John put his arm around my shoulder for a moment to get me moving, my eyes watching Spence walk in the night alone.

"What did he say?" I asked, gazing up at him.

"Nothing that concerns you."

I narrowed my eyes at him, I thought we'd gotten past the trust part. "Fine, don't tell me." I shrugged his hand off and walked a few feet ahead of him, my irritation clear.

"I'm going to go back to see Spence, walk yourself the rest of the way home."

"With pleasure."

It wasn't very far to walk, roughly another ten or so minutes before I rounded the corner to Esther's store, a yawn teasing my lips open as I raised my arms up into a stretch.

"Hello again Miss." A kind voice came from beside me and Sargent Nightingale stepped out of the alley way.

"Sargent, and what do I owe the pleasure?" I stopped as he approached, a smile forming on his lips.

"It's not very safe out here for a lady like yourself to be walking alone." He stopped in front of me, his eyes looking around before returning to my face.

"Trust me Sargent, I'm far more capable than I seem. I can look after myself." I gave him a smile as I tilted my hat up, the moon light illuminating my features.

"I don't doubt it, Miss?"

"You can call me Elsie." I held out my hand, his larger and rougher hand gripping mine to shake.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

I felt the heat raise to my cheeks, a small laugh escaping my lips. "You are too kind Sargent."

We stood there a moment in silence, just simply looking at each other – I didn't even care that I was cold. There was something very special about this man and I couldn't put my finger onto why.

"Sargent Nightingale!"

A male voice shouting into the night made me jump, my eyes landing onto a younger fair-haired man running toward us.

"What is it?!"

"There's been another murder, this way!" The younger officer ran off and the Sargent bowed his head before running off after him.

"It couldn't be..." I watched them run back toward where I'd just been and my legs began to carry me forward and into a sprint, my coat flapping behind me in the breeze as I rushed to keep up. I needed to get there, if it was Spence then I could get a trail of the man who killed him and then that would give John and me a huge advantage, I just needed to figure out how I was going to get around the crowd.


	5. Chapter 5

I ran, my feet pounding the uneven surface as I stirred up the freezing puddles on this bitterly cold night. My heart was pounding so loudly I could hear it in my ears, my throat tight as I jumped up on a large crate, leaping again to grab the edge of a slippery balcony and almost losing my grip.

"Shit...!" I swung up my leg, using it to hook the edge before pulling myself up and walking along the balcony, my eyes frantically searching for a way onto the roof.

"The killer! He's on the roof!" A voice called from the other side of the building, causing me to make a leap of faith onto the rooftop, my hands desperately gripping the slate as it sliced into my skin. I was running out of time! I pulled myself up, ignoring the pain and running to the top of the roof – my eyes catching John moving along the top of the building a few rows down.

"John..." I breathed, a cloud of white air leaving my lips. As unfortunate for John as this was, this was the perfect distraction I needed to get to the murder scene as the crowd of officers headed by Sargent Nightingale was currently pursuing the wrong man.

"It's just one jump Elsie, you got this..." I eyed the large gap from the buildings edge to the window across the street, it wasn't a huge space as the houses were built quite close together but honestly – that didn't matter, I had to try and get through the small window and I'm pretty sure it's going to leave one hell of a mark. I took a deep breath, I could see Spence's corpse on the floor covered in the glistening crimson blood and from what I could see he was alone.

"Time to go..." I moved forward and leapt, the world rushing by in a blur as I was suspended in the empty space, the window coming closer and closer before I crashed straight through the glass and curtains, tangling myself in a heap as I collided with the floor and then the wall. I groaned, my body aching as I sat up – voices outside notifying me I didn't have much time.

" _Inveniet quod occisor..._ " I breathed, faint images of the murder happening in front of me. I didn't recognize the man but I now know his energy. " _Audite_..." I whispered, my eyes darting to the stairs as I hurried to hear the man's name.

"Come on Spence... You know who he is..."

" _Renquist."_

"Gotcha..." I smirked, the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs signaling my time to leave. I rushed to the window, peering outside before climbing the ledge and dropping back into the shadows – my boots slipping on the ice causing me to clatter to the ground a little harder than I anticipated.

"Oww..." I pressed my injured hands into the cold ground as I got to my feet, my ears pricking as Sargent Nightingales voice echoed down the street. "Time to hide..." I looked at my surroundings before running across the street and sliding underneath a cart, my hand covering my mouth to prevent the white clouds of air from giving away my position.

"I know who I saw. It was John Marlott, he killed Flora and now he's killing again."

He knew John? Okay when I get back to the shop me and Mr Marlott are going to have a serious conversation. I watched the two officers pass and move into the building before I slid out of hiding, moving as quickly as my aching body could back down the street and toward the shop. I was going to have a few bruises but I've got some stuff in my bag which can help with my healing.

* * *

I walked like my limbs don't really belong to me and each step is a negotiation rather than an order. Everything hurts now. Every damn thing. I wince to cross the floor, heading to the door of Esther's shop and pushing it open with the very little strength that I could muster. I groaned, my eyes squeezing shut as I stubbled inside and slammed the door shut behind me, the sound of the bell echoing in my ears.

"Elsie?" John stood in the door way and I looked at him, his tall dark shadow looming in the night as I fought with my aching muscles to stay standing.

"I know who the killer is..." I took a step and hissed through my gritted teeth, John immediately moving to my side to wrap his arm around my waist and lead me to the living quarters at the back part of the store.

"How do you know this? You look like you've been in a fight." He helped me sit on the edge of the bed and I untwisted my scarf from my neck, pulling it off and dumping it on the floor before I slid out of my jacket.

"While you were off running from the police, I went in to see the body. I can see the last moments of a person's life if I get there shortly after their death." I paused, looking at my bag before John grabbed it and placed it beside me.

"And? What did you see?" He pulled a stool over as I clicked my fingers, lighting the candles and the fire to warm and illuminate to the room.

"It was a small man, not much taller than I..." I grabbed a small leather case out of my bag and put it on my lap. "His name is Renquist." I unlatched the case and opened it, first aid supplies and some dried plants and leaves inside.

"I know that name... He's the coroner for the watchman." John stood and grabbed the small bowl of water, dipping a cloth inside before squeezing out the excess. "Allow me." He sat down on the stool opposite me and took my hand, lying it flat in his large brawny palm as he gently caressed the cold cloth against the stinging bloody skin.

"Why don't we pay this chap a visit tomorrow?" I asked, flinching as he pulled out some grit.

"We shall go early in the day, you shall enter first as he will not know your face." He kept his eyes on my hands as he moved to clean the second, rinsing out the cloth before continuing.

"I think I can handle that." I gave him a tired smile as I reached in for a packet of dried yarrow and two bandages. "Could you press some of this into the wound and then bandage it to keep it in place?"

He nodded and did as advised, I kept silent as he did so – trying to ignore the pain from my muscles which felt as if they've been flash burned with acid from the inside.

"There, that should hold it." John looked up and gave me a small smile which he didn't show often, it actually made his tired face look handsome and I sat there observing it for a moment.

"Thank you..." I breathed, turning back to pull a large green leaf from a packet and shoved it into my mouth.

"What will that do?" He asked as he stood, moving to clear away the bowl and cloth.

"It'll numb the pain, the yarrow, which was the stuff you put on my hands, will help the wounds heal. This time tomorrow they should be gone."

He stopped and watched me, his eyes glistening with amazement for a very brief moment.

"Daniel Harvey uses plants to heal too, perhaps he is a witch."

I rolled my eyes and kicked off my boots, lying back as the effects of the leaf washed over my body like cold water on a burn. I stared at the ceiling as I turned my head as John sat beside me, his body slumped as he was just as exhausted as I was.

"Sleep John, I've shared a bed with worse men..." I paused, thinking of my past relationships. "Way worse men." I smirked and he gazed at me through the strands of his hair, his face grateful as he laid back beside me.

"Just no spooning okay?" He raised his eyebrows at my comment, confusion all over his face which caused me to let out a muffled laugh. "I'll explain another time."

"Get some rest Elsie, we will see Renquist when we wake."

I gave his hand a squeeze before I rolled over to face him, my hand grabbing the pillow behind me before cuddling into it. The room was a perfect temperature now and with the pain numbed, I knew I was going to sleep like a rock.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up, streams of sunlight drifted into the room – my eyes glued shut as I refused to wake from my slumber like a bear in spring. I groaned, stretching out my limbs and flinching slightly in the pain – momentarily forgetting what went on last night.

"That was the best sleep I've had in months…" A gravely voice spoke from beside me, my tired eyes peeling open to see John sat on the edge of the bed, his hands in his hair as he slid it back off his face.

"I find sharing a bed with someone comforting at times, it's why I have a cat…"

He turned his head, one eyebrow raised at my comment as I let out a small chuckle, my hand moving to grip his elbow as I yanked myself up to sit beside him.

"How're are you feeling?" His eyes looked at me before his hand raised, brushing my copper hair off my cheeks to reveal a deep purple bruise forming along my hair line. "You may get some looks with this."

I blinked at him for a moment, enjoying this strange intimacy that he was showing. "I've got some stuff I can put on it, it'll fade by tomorrow…" I breathed, my eyes not leaving his face.

"No more diving through windows." He stated, his hand dropping as he moved to the wash bowl.

"I can't promise that." I replied, sliding off the bed to kneel beside my bag – my hand rummaging inside until I felt a large cold jar. "Gotcha…" I whispered, pulling it out before sitting back on the bed and opening it.

"What is it?" John asked, curiosity forming on his face.

"It's a herbal blend with a little magic mixed in." I winked, pressing my fingers into the clear paste before running it gently across the bruise. "It's quickly absorbed into the skin and immediately begins to work on healing the damage, handy at times like this." I screwed the lid back on and placed it in my bag, my shirt rising as I leaned – revealing another large bruise across the back side of my ribs.

"Elsie…" John moved to my side, his cold hands sliding along my skin as he studied the bruise. "I didn't know this was the extent of your injuries." I glanced at him through my hair and I winced as he touched a tender spot.

"Well it's not like I have a full length mirror to examine myself." I muttered, my eyes watching his hand dive back into my bag to retrieve the paste I just used.

"May I?" He looked at me, his eyes locked on mine as he awaited my answer. I wanted to say no but I knew I wouldn't hear the end of it if I did and to be truthful, it's not like I can reach there anyway.

"Fine…"

He unscrewed the jar with no difficulty and scooped some of the paste up, his free hand lifting the shirt higher and holding it there as he gently rubbed it into my skin.

"Have you got many more?" He asked, his fingers trailing down the side of my ribs before circling back up to underneath my shoulder blade.

"That's the one causing me the most pain, any others I can deal with…" I breathed, my eyes closing as he finished covering the injured area.

"Will that be enough?" His voice was right by my ear as he spoke and all I could do was nod, it's bizarre how strangely comfortable I was around this man. We barely knew each other and yet last night we shared a bed, both of us sleeping well and then today? There was far more contact than I expected and yet I'm not exactly hating it.

"Thank you John." I gave him a small smile over my shoulder before I stood, moving to get dressed. "We should go to see Rehnquist now, we slept in longer than anticipated."

"I'll get my coat."

* * *

Getting to the coroners office wasn't exactly as hard as I thought it'd be, I made my way into the room first – John hanging slightly back and turning in a way that would allow his face to remain hidden. I didn't exactly know what we would be able to do here but I'm getting a little sense that John may lose his restraint a little bit, maybe throw a punch or too.

"Can I help you Sir?" The man stepped out of a room in the back, moving to stand in front of his wooden desk that was definitely far too big for a man of his stature. Didn't know what he was trying to prove there. I smirked beneath my hat, lifting it up and allowing my hair that I'd tucked under it to fall in loose waves over my back and shoulders.

"Oh, I beg your pardon Miss."

I gazed at him, observing his aura as I moved around the room – trying to keep his attention on me and not John who was currently gazing out the window.

"What can I help you both with?"

"Oh well since you asked so nicely…" I moved my position to stand in front of him, he was only an inch taller than I was and I narrowed my emerald gaze, brushing a piece of imaginary dust off his shoulder. "A friend of ours has passed recently, we're just hoping you can provide us with some information about the things he was missing."

Rehnquist narrowed his eyes, moving past me and observing John. "By what you have just said, am I right to presume he's one of the recent murder victims?"

"You'd be correct with your assumption Sir." I replied, trying to hide the anger and bitterness in my voice. "You did kill him after all so I believe you know this particular deceased very well."

That caught his attention as he immediately turned, his face struggling to contain the rage. "How dare you accuse me of such awful things."

"I don't hear any denial there, do you John?"

"No I don't." John grabbed the small man by his throat, pushing him back against the wall. "Who is ordering you to kill." He spat, his voice angry as I leaned back against the desk, picking up a file to examine it.

"I'm not the murderer!"

I rolled my eyes, dropping the file on the desk. "You do what you need to do, I'm going to check the other room."

I left the two of them to talk, walking into the room where he performs the post-mortems on the men he murdered, slight irony there if you think about it.

"What's with the ice?!" I called, my fingers running along the cold smooth surface.

"She asked you a question." John pushed him into the room and my eyes lifted, my hand raising to tuck my hair behind my ear.

"It's to preserve the bodies, it slows down the decomposition."

I screwed up my nose, that's how they did that in these times? Used massive cubes of ice? Gross, I can't imagine that being super effective.

"You're his first aren't you." He directed his question to John, my attention returning back to him as I raised an eyebrow. "He told me about you, you were his greatest success."

Okay I think it was time for me to step in here, I quickly moved forward – my hand grabbing Rehnquist's collar and dragging him out of the way of Johns fist.

"We don't want to kill him John." I reminded, moving to stand in between the two of them. "Wait outside."

"What?"

I spun, my hair flicking over my shoulders as I turned to look at my friend. " _Outside_."

John let out a growl, his frustration clear as he stormed out the room.

"That man is quite impressive."

"I didn't say you could talk." I shoved him down onto the stool behind him. "You can lie to everyone who snoops around here but we both know that you're involved with Harvey and his experiments." He went to speak and I slapped him across the face, wiggling my finger as he clutched his reddening cheek. "I'm not done."

He pressed his lips into a fine line and I knelt down so I was eye level, my hands on his knees. "So because you two seem to be best friends, even though I think you like him a little more than that."

He went to interject but I widened my eyes and he stopped. "Why don't you pass this little message on for me, listen very closely because I will _not_ repeat myself." I stood and turned, standing by the window to look out over the city.

"If he orders you to kill any more innocent people, or if he decides to take that on himself – I will personally hunt him down, inflict an enormous amount of pain on both of you and anyone else involved and I will then kill him just as he has been killing others." I paused, turning my head to make sure Rehnquist was paying attention, luckily for him he was.

"We will be hunting him down anyway but let's just say it's going to be a lot more painful for him if he harms anyone else, that includes John."

"Who the hell do you think you are? You're a woman, you have no power over a man of skills."

I scoffed, the man was bloody obsessed. "Is that so? I suppose I should give you a little taste of what I _can_ do then." I smirked, my palm splaying as an invisible force threw the small man backwards, tumbling a few feet before I lifted and pinned him to the wall. "As you can see Sir, I don't need to use my fists to hurt a person. You have both been warned. _Do not_ push me."

I walked from the room, a thud and crash being heard as the coroner dropped to the floor.

"What did you do?" John asked, standing by the door – his hand on the handle.

"I'll tell you on the way. We've got to go."

He nodded and he pulled the door open, quickly walking out the office and down the stairs to the exit. If that didn't get Harvey's attention, I don't know what will.


	7. Chapter 7

I stepped out of the building, walking rather quickly down toward Pie Street with John by my side.

"You did what?" He blurted, his eyes wide.

"He wasn't feeling very threatened by me John, he was only afraid of you." I paused, tucking my hair back into my hat before tightening the scarf round my neck – the breeze finding any gap to squeeze itself into. "As soon as you left it was as if all his fear went with you. How was I supposed to make a point if he thought Daniel Harvey could win against me, just because I'm a woman." I growled, my eyes narrowing as we ducked into an alley leading to the square.

"But he knows now, when he speaks to Harvey you know he will want you next." John stopped, grabbing my arm and pulling me back toward him. My breath warming his cheeks in the cramped space of the alley. "I have lost too much…"

I blinked at him, my heart sinking as I licked my lips. "You won't lose me John…" I raised my hand, removing my glove and pressing it against his cheek. "I promise you." I gave him a confident smile, his eyes lifting to look at my face.

"You don't understand, Daniel Harvey has his ways…"

"And so do I. I told Rehnquist the same thing I shall now tell you, don't underestimate me. I'm stronger than I look." I let my hand fall to his chest as I reached up and pressed my lips to his cool cheek. "Now come on, I'm starving and honestly, I'm so desperate for alcohol I'll drink that dirt water you gave me last time."

John remained silent, giving me a nod before walking ahead and in the direction of the tavern, my eyes gazing around at my surroundings as I followed.

* * *

We sat in the tavern for an hour or so, I forced some weird casserole gruel down, trying my hardest to ignore the thought of what meat was actually in it. It could've been rat for all I knew. I shuddered, quickly filling my mouth with the beer that didn't taste as bad after the food I just consumed, my belly grumbling in what could either be satisfaction or fear.

"You got that down quick."

I brought my knee up to my chest, my fingers brushing a few wild stands of hair back off my face. "Never underestimate a lady who is hungry." I gave him a wink and he returned it with that small smirk.

"I'll remember that in future."

As I went to say something my gaze caught onto a man walking in, moving to sit in one of the tables nearer to the back of this grubby establishment. "John… That man has something to do with Rehnquist."

John raised an eyebrow, turning to lean on the bench before his eyes fell upon the man I was discussing. "I've seen him before…" He stood, grabbing his hat in his hand before walking over to him.

"You have John? Where would that be? No? Just going to walk away? Great." I slumped back in my seat, irritated by my friend just walking away without telling me his plan. Men haven't changed at all, they're still the bloody same in the future.

* * *

"Calm down, what you are saying is impossible nonsense!" Harvey growled, trying to calm his friend as he tended to a wound on his head.

"She's a witch! I swear to you, she threw me back against the wall without laying a single finger on me." Rehnquist's breathing was quickening and Harvey grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him until he saw sense.

"You can not expect me to believe such a thing, you hit your head pretty hard – perhaps you imagined the whole thing."

The coroner shook his head, pushing Harvey's hands off to stand and storm into the back room. "Look at where the damage is to the wall Daniel, look how high it is!"

Harvey rolled his eyes, following Rehnquist into the room before his eyes landed on the large dent in the wood, it was practically on the ceiling. "You were thrown to that height…?"

"Yes! She stood exactly where you are now and raised her palm." He mimicked the action Elsie did before continuing. "Then some invisible force hits me and I go tumbling back before I was lifted right to that very spot."

Harvey was having a hard time trying to believe the words coming from his old friends lips but the evidence was far too strong to ignore. There would be no way for anyone to throw him up there, he could even see the scratch marks from where he was lifted from the floor to the top of the wall. "Fascinating…"

* * *

"He delivers ice for Rehnquist, there's an old tower where it's stored. I'm meeting him there tonight."

I pursed my lips, standing up and following him out. "When you say you, you mean us… Right?"

John looked over his shoulder, his eyes briefly locking onto mine before his turned away. "John, I'm not letting you go alone. There's no way."

"I can't allow you to be put in harms way."

I rolled my eyes, pulling him into an alley and pushing him back against the wall. "That is not your decision to make Mr Marlott. I didn't come all the way back here just to sit back and relax." I crossed my arms, turning away from him as I sulked.

"If Harvey knows about you then you're better off in the shop, where you will be safe."

"Like Spence? The man who was murdered on the floor above over a large crowd of men? That's bullshit."

"Elsie please…" he went to reach for me but I shrugged him off, stepping away from him and straight into Sargent Nightingale.

"We must stop meeting like this." He smiled, my eyes darting behind me to the now empty space. Got to give that to him, the man is quick.

"I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose Sargent." I grinned and he chuckled, shaking his head a moment.

"I was going to say the same about you Ma'am."

I rolled my eyes, nudging him playfully. What the hell was I doing? I needed to make sure John didn't go all hero and do something stupid rather than engage in flirtation. "As much as I'd like to stay, I have some things I need to do and unfortunately they cannot wait."

"Oh, of course. I'm sure we will see each other again soon."

"I'm sure we will." I looked up at the sunlight disappearing across the horizon and my heart began to beat quicker. "Before I leave, could you promise me one thing?"

The Sargent raised an eyebrow, curiosity forming as he nodded. "What is it?"

"Take the evening off tonight… I feel like there's danger still lurking around and I worry for your safety…" I paused, letting out a sigh. "It sounds crazy but please, just do what I said." I didn't allow him the time to reply as I turned and sprinted into the shadows, running after John. He was probably quite some way ahead now and if I wanted to stop him, I needed to pick up the pace.

I was no longer surrounded by tiny houses and cobbled streets, now I was bolting down a dirt road with tall trees towering over me as I tried desperately not to fall over tree roots and large rocks. It was as if a black blanket was thrown around me, my eye sight was better than some but whenever the moon disappeared behind a thick cloud – even the strongest senses could not help me here.

"John!" I screamed, searching around me as I stood at the bottom of a slope, the tall tower standing proudly against its surroundings. "That's not creepy…" I breathed, my breath rugged after sprinting for a few miles. That man can be extremely frustrating at times, I actually threw up on the way here because I hadn't long eaten and all this exercise definitely didn't help the indigestion.

"Hello?!" I called again, my voice echoing into the shadows as I stood outside the door, my hand reaching as I heard a large clatter from the inside.

"Did you really think I would betray him?!"

I took that as an invitation and barged inside, my eyes wide as I saw the brief gleam of a blade before it pierced into Johns abdomen. "No!" I raised my palm, an enormous wave of power thrusting him backwards, his bones shattering as he clattered with brutal force against the stone wall. "Jesus…" I surprised myself, my hands shaking with energy as I rushed over to John, my hands searching for the wound as he dropped to his knees.

"I told you not to come…" he hissed, my hand pressing against his abdomen as I tried to stop the bleeding.

"Good bloody thing I did! Why must you be so god damn stubborn!" I growled, my body struggling to keep him upright. "I need to get you back to the shop… I can't heal you here."

"I'll be fine, we must find Harvey…" He grabbed the table beside him and forced himself to his feet, my eyes now registering what was surrounding us.

"What the hell is this…" I whispered, my body frozen as I looked at the rows and rows of human hearts encased in large blocks of glistening ice.

"He uses them for his experiments."

My skin crawled and I shut my eyes, images of all the deceased flashing into my mind before it ended with my sister. "He has to be stopped John…"

"John…?" I waited and waited for a reply before I turned and saw he was no longer behind me, my eyes frantically searching for him. "John…" I whispered, moving to a door which lead down a long dark and extremely creepy tunnel, the kind of tunnel you see in horror movies and you scream at the tv telling them not to go down there. We all know the one I'm referring to here.

"You've got to be joking… If that wound doesn't kill you I bloody will…" I breathed, walking quickly down as I followed his energy. "I save your ass then you run off on me…" I looked at the trail of crimson blood, leading to a door at the end of the path with orange light seeping from the edges. My guess he's in there. I took a breath, my hand pressing against the wood before I pushed it open, my attention immediately being grabbed by John who was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Shit…" I ran to him, unaware of any other presence as I knelt down, my hands shaking him to wake up. "Come on John… Stay with me…" My voice buckled as strong arms wrapped round my chest from behind, lifting me off the ground.

"Get off me!" I sent a wave of energy out, sending whoever it was attacking me backwards and out the door and causing me to drop to the ground in a ungraceful thud.

"Just… Incredible…"

I froze, my body swaying as that buzz of energy I felt earlier started to fizzle away like a wet firework.

"I've never seen anything like it." Harvey stepped out of the doorway on the other side of the room, his hands clasped tightly together, his face lit up with excitement like a child on Christmas Day.

"What did you do to him." I gripped the edge of the table, my power reserves draining. Now I had to rely on my combat skills and I never really paid much attention to my father when he tried to teach me those. I can literally hear him now telling me he told me so.

"I haven't done a thing, I wouldn't hurt him. He's far too important." The man stood there exuding power and confidence, a smirk on his lips as his dark eyes trailed over my body.

"I'm leaving here and Johns coming with me…" I took a step toward my friend before the same strong arms wrapped round me again, forcing me forward and pinning me against the wall. My cheek slicing into the sharp stone.

"I'm afraid neither are you are leaving, I want to look at you a little more closely." His lips brushed my ear as I struggled against the second mans grip, my eyes never leaving John.

"Just take a few deep breaths and relax." Harvey whispered as he pressed a mask against my face, my head immediately trying to turn away to force it off but it only caused the man behind me to press me harder against the wall – a cry of pain escaping my lips.

"Relax my dear."

He pressed the mask back onto my face, covering my nose and mouth as my lungs absorbed whatever concoction he'd created. "Just sleep. John will be here when you wake up." I could tell he was lying but I couldn't do a thing to stop it.

"This will be educational for the both of us."

I tried one last time to escape their grip but everything around me started to become distorted, the sounds muffling and the room spinning.

"No…" I breathed before my eyes rolled back and my body became limp, the man behind me scooping me up before lying me against the cold table.

"See to John, I've got her under control."

Harvey's voice echoed around and around my mind, my eyes fluttering shut as the gas finally took a vice like grip – sending me into a deep sleep which I worried I wouldn't wake from.


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't come round straight away, it was like my mind was awake but my body was not. I heard Harvey's voice and a deep male voice which I'm not familiar with.

"Her blood is extraordinarily…" He breathed, observing the blood in a beaker as he added infected blood into it, swirling it around and around. "The infection is literally eaten up by her cells, she's completely immune to all illnesses. If I can isolate the cells, it could heal everything…"

"You'd need her blood as a constant source Harvey, it would only last a short time before it…"

"You don't think I know that Dipple? She along with John will remain with me, she could be the answer to immortality…"

My fingers twitched as my body slowly began to listen to me, he couldn't be serious? He was insane to think he could keep me forever, just to be his little blood bank. Hell no!

"I just need a little more."

I felt Harvey's warm touch trail along my skin, pressing on my vein in the crease of my right arm.

I clenched my other hand, trying to force my body into burning off the sedative as a needle pierced my skin, my eyes shooting open as I ripped out of the strap on my left arm and punched him across the face, my knuckles colliding with his cheek and eye socket.

"Don't… Touch me…" I breathed, my mind spinning as I fell back against the table, bright lights twinkling around my vision as Harvey picked himself up off the floor.

"She is quite spirited isn't she?" Dipple spoke as he moved to stand beside me, his fingers brushing the hair off my face.

"She certainly is…" Harvey hissed, my eyes closing a moment before returning to look at him. "You are going to be a lot of work." He pressed his hand against my face aggressively, his fingers digging into the wound on my cheek causing it to bleed again. "I wouldn't make this harder for yourself my dear."

I went to hit him again before Dipple pinned down my arm. "I'm going to make you wish you were dead…" I growled, my body squirming in the restraints.

"No my dear, when I'm done with you… You'll be begging me kill _you_."

I held his gaze, refusing to stand down as I heard footsteps in the tunnel, with my enhanced senses I heard them before they did. Whoever it was had a familiar energy but with the sedative still lingering around me like a bad cold, I couldn't pin point who exactly this mystery person was.

"Get off of her!"

Nightingale burst into the room, dragging Harvey off me before pushing him into a wall.

"I was wondering when you would arrive Sargent." Dipple punched him across the face, my arm being released as I struggled again in the restraints, my eyes never leaving Nightingale as they fought.

"God damn it…" I groaned, my hand fumbling with the buckles a few moments before I freed myself, just in time to see Harvey press a needle into the Sargent's shoulder. "Leave him alone!"

I slid off the table and stumbled into Harvey, crashing into some of his equipment on the table. "Don't you hurt him!" I gazed at Nightingale as he stumbled to the floor, he must have been given a shot of some sort of sedative, but it didn't look like it was enough to knock him out completely.

"Dipple." Harvey spoke as if it was an order, my eyes catching a reflection of a blade being removed from a leather wallet on the table.

"It'll be quick." I turned and ran towards him as Dipple manoeuvred himself behind the Sargent, the knife moving to his throat.

"Don't!" Harvey grabbed me, pulling me back as I struggled within his grip, my legs kicking out. "No!" The Sargent's eyes never left mine, tears rolling down my cheeks as I looked for the power inside of me. "Please I'll do anything you want!"

"He's seen too much." Harvey whispered into my ear, his lips brushing my neck as I looked at the candles in the room, an idea forming in my mind. "Kill him…"

"With pleasure…" I breathed, using the little power I had to knock Dipple back a few steps and away from Nightingale, my feet kicking the candle stand toward Dipple before I clicked my fingers, the fire exploding around him, his clothes immediately alight.

"See you in hell asshole…" I smirked, Harvey silent behind me as he never loosened his grip. The flames brightening the room as the screams of a dying man echoed down the tunnel as he ran, the screams cutting out as he dropped to the ground, his aura fluttering out as his soul left his burning body.

"You'll pay for that…" Harvey spat as he pushed me forward onto the floor beside the Sargent.

"I warned you…" I breathed, Nightingale looking at me as he fought against the sedative. "I told you to stay home…" A single tear rolled down his cheek as I gripped the knife that was going to kill a person who id call a friend. "Please don't think less of me…" I caressed his cheek before I was grabbed by my the hair, my hands raising as Harvey dragged me across the floor, the knife slipping from my grip before he began punching me hard across the face, his hands moving to my throat.

"You will never see the sun again!" He squeezed my throat and I fumbled my hand along the floor, searching for the knife which now seemed to be in his hand. "I'll drain you of your blood, taking every single drop…"

Fury burned in my eyes as I gripped his hand, trying to prise his fingers from my throat as my lungs screamed for the oxygen it so desperately needed. "Let her go…" Nightingale wheezed, struggling to move from the floor.

"Don't worry Sargent, when I'm done with her I'll kill you next." Harvey smirked, twisting the knife before he pressed it against the skin on my chest, slicing down from my collar bone to my breast, a scream leaving my lips as blood trickled across my shoulder and seeping into the shirt.

"Yes scream for me, let John know how much pain you are in."

Tears ran down my cheeks as he sliced my thigh, another scream echoing around me as I struggled under the weight of him. "Stop!" I cried, my arms being pinned underneath his knees.

"Shh my dear." He wiped the tears from my cheeks, the cold blade gently pressing against my skin. "I warned you, this is your punishment." He gripped my arm before dragging me to my feet, my body weak as the blood trickled from my wounds.

"Don't kill her…" Nightingale whispered, drawing Harvey's attention away from me a moment as I swayed, his grip tightening to keep me standing.

"How can you stop me Sargent?" He spat as he lifted me and slammed me down on the table, my back screaming out in agony.

"He can't. But I will." John stood in the doorway before he rushed at Harvey.

"Move one more step and I'll kill her." Harvey pressed the knife above my heart, the tip of the blade piercing my skin as I cried out, John immediately stopping at arms length.

"You have killed so many Harvey, how long do you think you can carry on like this?" Johns eyes watched the blade as he pressed it deeper into the skin. "Stop it!" He leapt forward, grabbing Harvey's hand with the blade and tacking him to the floor.

"Joseph get her out of here!" John ordered, the Sargent dragging himself to his feet as he stumbled over to the table.

"Hold on to me…" He said as he tucked his arms underneath my shoulders and knees, picking me up as he slowly made his way out of the room, tears streaming from my eyes as the pain burned through me like a wild fire.

"You can't survive without me Mr Marlott!" Harvey screamed as I heard a scuffle, my vision fading as I fought to stay awake.

"Joseph… We can't leave without him…" I whispered, my hands gripping his jacket as he made his way down the tunnel.

"He is a capable man Elsie, he will be fine. I need to get you to safety." He breathed, his eyes glancing down at me as his knees gave way, his body dropping as we tumbled to the ground, my body rolling across the damp dirt floor.

"I'm sorry Elsie, I'm just not strong enough."

I looked over to him, my eyes glistening as tears rolled down my cheeks. I was going to die here, I would never see my sister again, I told her I wasn't strong enough and she trusted me anyway.

"John no!"

Harvey's voice once again echoed round my mind, my eyes fluttering shut as Joseph called out my name, his hands lifting my head.

"Elsie stay with me!"

The shadows were banging on my door for too long, I couldn't keep them out anymore and they seeped through the cracks, wrapping around me.

"John…"

I whispered before the darkness finally consumed me.


	9. Chapter 9

The pain that once burned like fire had faded away to an icy numbness. Darkness filled my mind and the only thing I could hear was my own heartbeat. My breath came in ragged, shallow gasps. Seconds passed as I lay there, then, I heard voices. Voices I'd grown so fond of during my time here. They swarmed all over me, trying to help me, hands over me as I was lifted from the puddle of my own blood, it was then that I realised they wanted to save me. If I could have, I would of laughed. Surely they could tell that it was far to late for me to be saved, yet they were like children, naive to the darkness of the real world. The despair and suffering of the world that took everyone I loved away from me, my mother first, then my father and finally my dear sister. I would be joining them soon though. I would be able to leave all the pain behind, ending my suffering but I wasn't sure if I was ready to give up… If I died here but completed what I came back to do then at least I knew I died protecting the people I love.

"Elsie please…"

A voice echoed down to me, my eyes peering around the the dark cell I currently stood in. It was John. Images of our time together flashed around me, my emerald eyes focusing on the moment in the shop where he brushed the hair from my face, our bodies so close. I closed my eyes, tears running down my cheeks – I didn't want to see this anymore, what we had was never supposed to be permanent. What would happen when I went back to the future, it's not like I could take him with me. Our relationship was never meant to be real… I opened my eyes to see the memory of the alley way, John being stubborn in his attempt to protect me as I watched myself kiss his cheek.

" _Enough! I don't want to see these anymore!_ " I cried, falling onto my knees as the images turned to ash and floated away from me.

"Elsie wake up!"

I looked up, the darkness like a thick tar blanket surrounding me. " _John!"_ I called back, my hand reaching up to the surface. I can't die, I didn't want to die… Jenna wouldn't get a funeral, Id never see my friends again or my cat. Seriously, the bloody cat Elsie? I shook my head, screaming at the top of my lungs. " _Im not leaving! Im not ready!"_ My voice echoed around me as if I were standing in a large empty cave, my hand raising as I smeared the tears off my cheeks. " _I can't go yet…"_ I breathed, my head dipping as I sat there in silence.

"Don't go…"

John whispered and I looked up again as my heart sank. " _What the…?"_ Tiny beads of white light starting to fall around me like snow, the darkness being forced away wherever the light touched.

" _You were always my little fighter Red."_

I spun, my eyes wide as I saw my parents standing side my side, their hands clasped together as they looked over at me, tears in their eyes.

" _Mum…Dad…"_ I breathed, wanting to take a step forward but my feet were glued to the ground. " _I can't reach you!"_

They both just smiled at me, my mother blowing a kiss. " _It's not your time sweetie but just know this… We couldn't be prouder of you than we are now and that we love you so so much."_

More tears streamed from my eyes as I whimpered, the lights around me getting brighter and brighter, obscuring my view of my parents. " _Wait! No come back!"_ I pleaded, the light becoming so unbearable around me I closed my eyes, the sound of my heart beating louder and louder.

"Elsie…"

It all ended abruptly, as I was shaken back into reality. I felt a something damp but soft caress my cheek and my eyes opened, my eyelashes faintly batting against my lids as I blinked over and over, my vision trying to adjust to the light that poured into the room from the large windows at the front of the store.

"Thank god you are awake." That gravely voice I've come to love poured over me, my eyes finally adjusting to see John sat beside me, a cloth and wash bowl to hand. "We thought we'd lost you." He took my hand, his rough skin grazing my knuckles as I desperately tried to remain composed.

"We…?"

A cough from the corner of the room notified me of another presence, my eyes drifting across to see Joseph standing there – his hands clasped behind his back. "Miss Clarke." He gave me a small smile, a shaky sigh of relief escaping me as I turned back to John.

"What happened to Harvey…?"

"You won't need to worry about him anymore, he won't be harming anyone ever again." The Sargent spoke, moving to stand at my bed side. "I just wanted to come see you before I returned to my duties. I'm glad you're okay Elsie and thank you for what you did to protect me, you have my word that what I saw you do that night will remain our secret and ours alone." He leaned down, pressing his full warm lips to my forehead before he straightened.

"Thank you Joseph." I whispered before squeezing his hand, his eyes looking at me one last time before he gave John a nod.

"Look after her."

"I will." John replied, his hand tightening around mine for a brief moment while the Sargent left the room and out the shop.

"How did I get here?"

"I carried you here, then Joseph and I tended to your wounds using the kit you brought. By the looks of it the herbs have helped hugely."

He carried me all the way home? That tower was miles away. "You did all that for me…?" I breathed, trying to sit up before the pain shot through me like a bolt of electricity.

"Elsie please, you must rest." John pressed gently down on my shoulder, my eyes following his hand as I observed the bandages and dressings covering different areas of my body. "I'm sorry you were caught up in this, I should have tried harder to keep you safe." He paused, his head dipping. "I was terrified when I first saw you lying in the tunnel, there was so much blood and I didn't know if I'd gotten to you in time…" his voice broke and I ignored my body, grabbing his arm and pulling myself to sit up, my arms wrapping round his shoulders and neck as I pulled him into an embrace.

"But you did… You saved me John and I couldn't be more grateful." I whispered into his ear, my grip tightening around him as his strong arms wrapped around me, careful to avoid the wounds.

"I couldn't lose you too Elsie, I've lost so much already and I don't think I could've gone on if I'd known you were gone forever."

My heart sank again and I pulled away, my hands moving to his face as I swiped a tear that fell from his cheek. "You could never lose me…"

Our eyes met and I forgot everything, I forgot the pain, the vision of my dead parents, the fact I nearly almost died. I forgot it all because In this current moment all I could see and hear was him and that's all that mattered to me.

"John…"

He moved his hand to my face, cupping my cheek as his thumb parted my lips, his head leaning in as his lips brushed mine. Not innocently like a tease, but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. I wanted to pull away before I lost myself but I can't seem to…In this intense moment, my senses have been seduced and I can no longer think straight. "Elsie…" he whispered slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savour them. A smile tugs at the corner of my lips, my heart fluttering at his voice as I clasp my hands on either side of his face. Never before has my name ever felt so wonderful and even though I told myself I wouldn't do this, that I wouldn't and could not fall for a man whose life is so very different from my own… I could no longer resist my true feelings for him.

He moved again, pressing his lips against mine as one of his hands slid to the crook of my neck, my arms wrapping around his as I pressed my body into him – every thought, every worry disappearing with each second more we kissed.

I pulled away, my breathing ragged as I bit my lip – forcing my mind to come to its senses.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his fingers tucking a few wild strands of my copper hair behind my ear.

"I'm not staying John… I have to go back…"

He was silent a moment, his hand under my chin as he tipped my head up to look at him. "Where will you go…?"

"Home…" I whispered as my brain began to take control. "I came here with a job and it's done now…"

"Can I not come with you?"

Tears pricked at my eyes again as the world around me began to shake, my eyes looking around as I shook my head.

"No! Give me more time!" I screamed, the white light starting to twinkle around me.

"What's going on?!" He yelled, grabbing my hand as he squinted at the brightness.

"I'm going to love you forever John… Don't forget me…" I pressed my lips against his one last time, my eyes squeezed shut as the light distorted everything around as I clung to him for as long as time would allow.

"Elsie!"

And then that was it, I no longer felt his touch, I no longer heard his voice. He was now gone to me forever and when I opened my eyes I sat in the centre of my witches circle in my living room, the sound of a busy morning in London drifting in through the window. I didn't move, I don't think I could. My body was still bruised, the wounds still not fully healed and not only did I have that to nurture but now I had to try and fix a broken heart.

"He's gone Luna…" I breathed as my cat approached me, rubbing her body against mine before crawling into my lap – her big amber eyes gazing up at me as she meowed.

"He's gone forever…"


	10. Chapter 10

This heartbreak feels cold. It feels like concrete drying in my chest. This heartbreak was unexpected, as they always are - top of the world one minute and cut down the next. Sitting there I allowed myself to filter out the noise from outside, the small bell that jingled every time Luna brushed against me and the sound of my heart beat. I dipped into my mind, searching for the image of Johns face as I was torn away from him, his eyes said it all; loss, loneliness… Love. My breath got stuck in my throat as I began to cry, glistening tears rolling down my cheeks as I sobbed. I hadn't loved anyone like that in years, the connection we shared felt so real and for that to be gone? I don't know what I will do, now I could get over this.

It's strange…

How hollow I feel… It's like those chocolate bunnies people used to buy around the time of Easter. A sweet shell encapsuling a world of nothing. I'm like that. I encapsule a world of nothing.

I sighed as I wiped my tears on my sleeve, pressing my palms on the cool wooden floor and pushing myself up and onto my feet – my body fighting me as it burned in a fiery pain. Each of my wounds screaming out at me in an angry cry but I honestly did not care about the pain anymore – the pain reminded me that I was alive and the only reason I was alive was because of the man of grown so fond of during my time in the past. Ah that thought a quote floated into my mind,

" _I would rather share one life time with you, than face all the ages of this world alone." J.R Tolkien._

Never once has something felt so right, that quote described exactly how I felt and I ever breath I took I could hear more and more of my heart shattering and chipping away into the now dark hole where John used to be.

"Elsie…?"

My self pity fizzled away like a wet fire work as my eyes raised to my sister who stood in the doorway of my living room, her eyes wide with shock as her eyes rolled over my body.

"You were supposed to come back in one piece!" She rushed to my side as my knees buckled, my arms wrapping around her as we crumpled to the floor and I sobbed in her arms.

"I'm so happy you're back Jenna… I don't think I could've lost you too…"

My sister kept her arms tightly around me, her voice quiet as she muttered a spell.

"Don't you dare…" I pulled myself away, my mind becoming foggy as the spell washed over me.

"You need to rest."

"Stop…" I breathed, our eyes locking before I collapsed onto her, my mind drifting off into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Trying to wake up after that spell was like trying to swim in thick wet mud. My head felt heavy, my limbs like lead. I took a breath, my eyes fluttering open as I looked around my room, the only visible light radiating a warm orange glow into the room was from the fairy lights draped messily across my gold ornate mirror.

"How long…" I whispered, Jenna moving from her spot in the hall to perch on the end of the bed, her favourite book in her hands.

"Three days." She paused, deep shadows hanging under her eyes like curtains. I very much doubt she slept at all over the time I spent unconscious, my sister was many things but healing was one of her specialties. "You sustained terrible injuries, I needed you to rest while I worked on them."

"For three days?" I tried to sit up but my head just bounced right back down onto my pillow, my eyes closing a moment as the dizziness took its time to pass.

"The spell only lasts twelve hours Elsie, your body needed rest so desperately that it remained asleep. I was worried you weren't going to wake up."

I gazed at my sister, sadness written all over her face as I rolled my eyes, tapping the empty space beside me. "Get your ass over here, you need the sleep just as much as I do."

Jenna gave me a small smile, her face lighting up a moment as she crawled over me and snuggled under the duvet and into my arms. "You fell for him didn't you?" She whispered, my head rolling to the side so I could look at her, the smell of her coconut shampoo drifting up my nose.

"Does it really matter if I did? I won't ever see him again and honestly…" I paused, letting out a little cough to remove the lump in my throat. "I don't want to think about it, it's an impossible situation and no matter how much I want him here with me right now… He can't be and I need to get used to that."

"Oh Elsie…" she brushed a strand of my hair off my face, catching the tear that I didn't realise escaped. "You are the bravest, kindest and most loving girl I know. You'll find love like that again, I promise you." She yawned and closed her eyes, my eyes wandering back up to the ceiling as her words echoed in my mind. I didn't know if I wanted love like that again, I don't actually think anyone could make me feel the way John did and that was the hardest thing, knowing that this hole in my chest would never ever be filled again.

* * *

Today was my birthday and I couldn't feel more alone. I stood in front of my mirror, gazing at my reflection as I recollected the events that was over a month ago now, though I feel like they were only yesterday, every time I closed my eyes I have the same nightmare over and over again of watching John being torn away from me, I sometimes wake up and roll over to touch him – my hand reaching out for his but he's never there. I pushed aside the lingering emotional torture my mind played on me and I put on a smile, my eyes trailing over the figure hugging camisole bottle green dress that stopped a little higher above the knee than I would've liked. I wondered what he would've thought about me in this…

"You look fantastic Elsie, all your friends are at the club waiting for you so could you try and look a little more enthusiastic?" Jenna strolled in my room with two shots in her hand, I immediately reached out and took both, shooting them down and doing my best to ignore the burn that was sizzling in my throat. "One of those was for me…"

"Well it is my birthday." I gave her a smile as she ran her fingers through my copper curls, loosening them before tucking some behind my right ear.

"You ready?"

I looked at my reflection one last time, my teeth biting into my matte red lip before I nodded, reaching over onto my dressing table to grab my clutch. "Let's do this."

The club was exactly how I expected it to be, rammed to the max, drunken idiots dancing to the blaring music and my group of friends squealing over some guy who glanced in their direction. I'd been here for three hours, my mind was fuzzy from the alcohol and I'd danced and danced until my feet hurt with every individual step I took.

"I'm getting some fresh air!" I called to my sister.

"What?!"

"I'm getting some fresh air!"

She nodded although I knew full well she didn't have a clue as to what I just said, the music was far too loud to even hear your own thoughts. I got up, making sure my dress wasn't exposing any particularly personal areas and made my way through the crowd before stepping out into the bitter cold London night. I shivered, the sweat that once clung to my skin drying up immediately as a breeze blew past, tousling my already wild hair. I gazed around, standing on the curb side as I watched couples pass, clinging onto each other as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I miss you…" I breathed, my hands gripping the rail in front of me as I dipped my head – memories floating around my mind before a deep voice behind me turned them to dust.

"Babes you are looking fit, fancy coming back to mine. I'll show you how a real man treats a bird." He slapped my ass and I spun, my fist colliding with the guys face before I even knew what I was doing.

"Don't you fucking touch me ever again." I growled, slipping out of my heels and walking onto the street. I was done, my birthday to everyone else's view had been a success and I'd been more than willing to please them, even though I didn't want any of it. That man had some god damn nerve, men of this time were pigs and I truly didn't understand why women fell for that bullshit. Anger bubbled inside of me as I let a burst of energy explode a bin on the other side of the street, the trash flying high into the air before clattering onto the cobbled stone.

People searched around for the answer to the explosion, my feet cold against the stone as I walked quicker back to my flat, the cold raising goosebumps onto my skin as I ran the last few meters.

"I'm not listening to my sister again, I don't give a shit if a jacket ruins the outfit." I shivered, fumbling around with my keys before they slipped out of my grip and onto the step behind me. "God damn it!"

I turned, my hair blowing over my shoulders as my eyes lowered to see a man reaching down to retrieve my keys, his face hidden in the shadows of his hat. He was tall, well built and he wore a smart vintage suit. There was something familiar about him, his smell, the way he held himself. I went to speak before he did first, my heart literally skipping a beat.

"I thought you didn't wear dresses?."

That gravely voice trailed along my skin like satin, my heart beat becoming faster and faster as I waited to gaze at this mans face. It couldn't possibly be who I thought it was, it was impossible… Someone must of spiked my drink.

"Hello Elsie." John stood at the bottom of the steps, his hand raising to remove his hat so I could truly see the face of the man I thought I'd lost forever.

"How…"

"It doesn't matter how." he fiddled with his hat, he fingers brushing imaginary dust of the rim as he gazed at me with those icy blue eyes.

"It's really you…"

He gave me that smile that turned his face handsome, the smile that I went to sleep thinking about. I can't believe he was standing there, my teeth nibbling on my bottom lip as his eyes trailed across my body.

"Happy birthday Elsie." He held out his arms and I leapt off the top step, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, my face centimetres from his.

"I thought I'd lost you." I breathed, my fingers brushing through his shorter hair. "This is the best gift anyone could ever give me…"

I whispered before he kissed me, the world falling away along with any doubt I had that it wasn't really him. It was slow and soft at first, comforting in ways that words could never be. His hand sliding to rest below my ear as his thumb caressed my cold cheek as our breaths mingled. I ran my fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between us.

"Never leave me again." I breathed, my voice shaking as adrenaline sped through my veins.

"I'm never going to let you out of my sight." He grinned as he walked up the stairs, the keys in his hands unlocking the door as we tumbled inside, a girly giggle escaping my lips.

"I love you John Marlott."

"And I love you Elsie Clarke."

He kicked the door shut with his boot, laughter echoing out through the letter box. I had him back, I had the love of my life back in my arms and I'm never going to let him go. I didn't care how he was here, all I cared about was that he is and he will be for a long long time.


End file.
